Impossible
by TotalZayaGirl14
Summary: Elena Gilbert knew that having a family with Damon Salvatore would never be a possibility. When nature and magic combine to form a shocking loophole, it takes its toll on two very unsuspecting vampires. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **So it's been a few years since I've actually put a fanfiction up. My past ones were unfinished and quite bad, so I haven't felt much need to write the past couple of years. However, The Vampire Diaries have given me so much inspiration to start writing again. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **-Zaya xoxo**

 ** Impossible**

When she awoke, the faint sound of heavy rainfall against the Salvatore boarding house was all that broke through the silence of the night. Elena found a strange kind of peace in the sound of rain, as she knew there were far worse sounds to hear in the dead of night.

The quick flicker of lightning briefly broke through the darkness of the room and the surroundings outside the window she had been looking through. She turned her body to face the opposite direction, and the silllhouette of the one she loved most was illuminated briefly by another silent bolt of lightning.

Damon.

Elena could barely make out the physical details of him in the darkness, but whatever moonlight shone through the latenight stormclouds revealed his sleeping figure. A sheet covered the hips down, while his defined upper body was exposed, leading up to his neck and chiseled jawline. The contrast of his raven black hair (left messy from yet another night of passionate lovemaking) and pale skin made every feature that much easier to admire. Elena couldn't help but stay awake gazing at the sleeping vampire.

Damon was someone she once convinced herself she could never love, and now he was her entire world. The feeling of his body next to her was the greatest feeling of protection she had ever felt, and that along with the now quieter pitter patter of rain, left her drifting back to sleep. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

When Elena awoke, daylight shone through the window in Damon's bedroom, which indicated that it was morning. She turned around to face Damon, only to find that the other half of the bed was empty. She sighed, wondering when and if the day would come where she actually woke before him.

Deciding it was time to get out of bed, she yawned and meandered to the bathroom on the far side of the bedroom. Deciding a quick shower would help wake her up, she began walking over to the towel cabinet when it hit her.

A wave of nausea left her dizzy and gripping onto the dresser to maintain her balance. When it immediately worsened, she bolted with literal vampire speed to the toilet and began hurling everything her stomach contained, which was of course mostly blood.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice loudly spoke from the doorway to the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah?" Elena shouted back, in the moment of relief she had from vomiting.

"What's going on, are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Uh, I'm fine, just go downstairs I'll be down in a sec!" she shouted and continued spurting out blood.

When she finished, she groaned at the mess she made. While cleaning it up, she couldn't help but worry something was wrong. The last time this happened, she was rejecting all blood that wasn't from a human vein because of her sire bond to Damon.

But the sire bond was broken, so that couldn't be it? Could it? No. Not possible.

When the mess was all cleaned up, Elena made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she could hear Stefan making breakfast.

"Hey," he said looking up when he heard her. "What was that?"

"What was what?" she said playing dumb which she knew wasn't going to fly.

Stefan raised his eyebrows and just looked at her.

"Okay, I was throwing up." Elena confessed.

"Oh wow really? Because it was such a beautiful sound I could have sworn you were singing." he said sarcastically but kept his tone of concern.

Elena gave him a look and turned to grab a glass out the cupboard.

"Why?" he asked with serious suspicion.

Elena let out an exhasperated breath. "I don't know Stefan. I've been fine for months."

"Hey, I'm not accusing you. But whatever that was up there was definitely some kind of indicator."

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"He left about an hour ago. Said he had some kind of case Sherrif Forbes needed help with. He should be back soon."

Like clockwork, she heard the front door open and walked into the parlor to see Damon walking in.

"Hey, you're up." Damon said noticing Elena standing there. "I was beginning to think you were dead or something." he said with his usual smirk.

"Funny." Elena said sarcastically while smiling, happy to see him.

"What's the matter?" he asked noticing something was wrong. Elena was never good at hiding her emotions with a polker face.

She thought about lying, but knew better than to believe that would work on Damon. He was very good at sensing when something was wrong.

"I threw up this morning." she confessed.

"What?" Damon said taken aback.

"I don't know why. It came out of nowhere, and I'm fine now." Elena said, obviously sounding confused and frustrated. She was tired of things always having to go wrong.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, walking over and touching her arms. His piercing blue stare showed concern.

"I'm okay now, I promise. Nothing like before." she replied, referring to when the sire bond wreaked havoc on her diet.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Stefan said in his mild sarcastic tone standing in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Don't give me that look." Damon retorted, looking over towards his brother. "I broke the sire bond months ago, so whatever this is, it's not my fault."

"Hey." Elena said touching Damon's face, redirecting his eyes to hers. "I'm fine now. I'm sure it's nothing, Damon." She gave him a reassuring smile, and could feel his body relax.

"I made breakfast if you two want to join me!" Stefan shouted from the kitchen.

"It better be good brother! If not, the girls' cross country team is currently running through the park!" Damon shouted back in his signature sarcastic tone.

Stefan was cooking, Damon was being Damon, and Jeremy was still asleep upstairs, most likely until noon. All was well.

Or so Elena hoped.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. The hardest part of writing in my opinion, is figuring out where to start. Needless to say, I would VERY MUCH appreciate your feedback through reviews. It keeps the creative juices flowing. ;)**

 **Much love,**

 **-Zaya xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, 14 people put this story on alert with the first chapter being out only since last night. Thank you so much to everyone who has decided to tune in. I decided to get another chapter out because of the positive feedback I've been getting. Thank you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **-xoxo Zaya**

"There there. Atta girl. Let it out." Damon said holding Elena's hair back as she vomited up all the contents of her stomach for the third day in a row. She could tell he was looking away, probably a little disgusted, but there for her nevertheless. Typical Damon.

When she finally finished, she sat against the counter and groaned. "This is never going to end."

"I think it's time you saw someone." Damon said in a concerned tone, sweeping a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Who exactly do you suggest I see, Damon? A doctor?" she retorted.

"Hey now, no need to get lippy. You'll need to save your energy if you're going to beat that performance." he said with a simultaneous smirk and wink, obviously referring to her expelling yesterday's breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"This isn't funny Damon." she said.

"I never said it was funny." he said getting up to wet a cloth for her forehead. "I sure as hell wasn't laughing when you got blood on my brand new shoes."

At this point, all Elena felt like doing was slapping that damn smirk off his face and going back to bed.

"But I wasn't kidding. I'm gonna find someone who can fix you, and you're gonna thank me for it." he said scooping her up and carrying her bridal style back over to the bed.

"Like who?" she asked.

"I know people." he said planting a kiss on her forhead and walking over to the dresser. "My charm and good looks have gotten me a long way these past hundred years or so." he said pulling a new black shirt over his head.

"I'm sure." Elena said rolling her eyes at his cockiness.

"It got me you didn't it?" he said. "Now be good and don't leave this bed or I'll have to call someone to babysit you."

Damon flashing out of the room and down the stairs was timed just right, because Elena wasn't sure whether she would kill him or kiss him if he gave her that damn smirk one more time.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Elena groaned and covered her head with a pillow as she awoke to the unmistakable voice of Caroline.

"I brought some hot tea, jello, and crackers!" Caroline said in much too perky of a voice for the manner in which she ripped the pillow away from Elena's head.

"Caroline, I'm not a human with the stomach flu." said Elena.

"No, you're a vampire with the stomach flu who needs some company."

"Do vampires even get the stomach flu?" Elena asked irritated. "Who told you anyway?"

"Stefan called me and said you've been up here alone all day." Caroline replied crossing her arms.

"And with the help of one of my witchy friends from Whitmore, I've figured out what's wrong." Damon bragged appearing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Elena asked sitting upright.

"This better be good, Damon." Stefan said walking up behind him.

"When an individual, human or supernatural, is exposed to too much witchy stuff, it takes a toll on their body. In some cases, making them vomit. You're welcome." Damon said taking a bow.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"So that's it? I've just been around too much magic?" Elena asked, sounding very relieved.

"Yep. And you're just very unlucky." Damon replied.

"Well obviously. She's with you." Caroline retorted.

"I'm wounded." he said, obviously not hurt at all.

Elena wasn't paying much attention to the bickering going on around her. She was so relieved. But then again, this witch Damon visited knew nothing about her. Did Damon even mention the sire bond? Probably not. Though she was relieved, she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Alright, let's let Elena get some rest." Stefan said ushering everyone out of the room.

After thinking about it for what could be several minutes to several hours, Elena had come to a decision.

She was going to go and visit this witch herself.

* * *

"Hey, Damon?" Elena asked glancing at him later that night. The were side by side on the bed.

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his book. Reading is something Damon only did when he was very bored.

"Who was that witch you went to today?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he replied looking over at her.

"Just wondering. You've never talked about her." Elena lied.

She wasn't about to tell Damon the real reason why she was asking. The last thing Elena wanted was for Damon to think she didn't trust him. She trusted him more than anyone in the world to do what was best for her. Were those things always morally right? No, but she knew he would do anything for her. But for some reason, Elena had this gut feeling that something else was wrong. She couldn't explain it, but she needed to go see this witch herself.

"Clara. Clara Davis." Damon said.

"How do you know her?" Elena asked.

"Like I said, I know a lot of people." he answered, then went back to Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell. A classic novel turned chick-flick. Damon must have been very bored that particular night. Oddly enough, boring wasn't so bad these days for the pair.

Later that night, Elena quietly crawled out of bed and crept out of the bedroom, careful not to wake Damon.

When she reached the kitchen downstairs, Elena turned on one of the dim kitchen lights and began looking for a phone book.

When she finally came upon a dusty old one in a drawer, she came to the conclusion that it must have belonged to Zach Salvatore. Stefan and Damon seemed to be able to find who they needed without ever needing to use modern conventional tools such as phonebooks. Then again, Mystic Falls is such a small town, along with those around it.

After flipping through hundreds of thin, dusty pages, she found what she was looking for.

 _Clara Davis_

 _402 South Cedar Rd_

 _Whitmore, VA_

 _(401)-882-4569_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Elena awoke to find that she was again alone in the bed. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She swung one leg over the side of the bed and stood up. When the wave of nausea she awaited didn't come, she decided it was safe to get dressed and go downstairs.

She expected to find Stefan and Damon downstairs, but there was no sign of either of them. Jeremy was still in bed as usual. Regardless of where they were, the task Elena had on hand today would be easier with neither of the Salvatore brothers around to ask questions.

Elena pulled out her cell and texted Damon.

 _Going on a short roadtrip with Bonnie today. Where are u_

Within seconds, Damon replied.

 _liz called me and stefan down. "animal" attack_

Elena let out an exhasperated sigh. The Originals no doubt. They had been around causing trouble for the past few months. Now that they were done putting Elena and her loved ones through danger, they were just a constant nuisance. Whenever Stefan, Damon, and Alaric were anywhere lately, it was usually to cover up one of their messes.

 _leaving shortly with bonnie. will be back later this afternoon. need to get away for a bit_

Whatever Damon was off doing was enough for Elena as long as it served as a distraction. Bonnie happened to be away seeing family that weekend, so she was a nice add on.

As Elena headed out the front door towards her car, she recieved another text from Damon.

 _don't have too much fun. love you_

Relieved that Damon didn't seem suspicious, Elena felt ready to begin her solo roadtrip to visit Clara.

As she drove down the highway, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for going behind Damon's back. It's not that she didn't trust him, but she couldn't shake the gut feeling she had that something else was going on. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if she had no choice but to go see this witch. It was as if someone was pulling her in that direction.

Before Elena knew it, she was standing on the porch of a small blue cottage surrounded by woods and winding gravel roads.

 _"402 South Cedar Road. This is it."_ Elena thought to herself.

She hesitated, but finally gathered the courage to knock on the door. She couldn't help but be reminded of when she visited the house of Trudie Pederson, a friend of her birth mother's. Knocking on the doors of unfamiliar houses had not turned out well for the most part.

The large white cottage door opened just a tad, allowing Elena to see a pair of green eyes staring at her from inside.

"Who are you?" an elderly woman's voice asked.

"Um, my name is Elena Gilbert. My boyfriend Damon stopped here yesterday and-"

Before she could finish, the door opened the rest of the way revealing a small African American elderly woman.

"Elena." the woman whom Elena assumed to be Clara said. "Come in. I've been expecting you."

"You've been expecting me?" Elena asked dumbfounded as Clara closed the front door.

"Of course. Why else do you think you would be so drawn to come visit an old hag like me?" Clara asked chuckling. "Tea?"

"Uh, yes please." Elena replied, still confused by what Clara meant when she said she was expecting her.

The cottage was small, but homely. Elena sat down in one of the chairs in the small living room. There was no TV. In fact, there weren't many objects in the household that indicated she was still in the present year. Even Clara herself was wearing an old fashioned dress. Elena also noticed many herbs and other unfamiliar looking things on shelves in the small kitchen.

"Damon told me a lot about you." Clara said while pouring two small cups of tea.

"Which reminds me. How do you and Damon know eachother?" Elena asked.

Clara let out a small chuckle. "I've known those Salvatore boys for years. Coming back every few years to stir up trouble. Good intentions but often destructive outcomes."

Elena smiled at the very true description of the two epic loves of her life.

"So Damon tells me you're a Petrova doppleganger." Clara said handing Elena her cup of tea and sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Yeah." Elena sighed and shook her head. "Something that will haunt me everywhere I go it seems.

Clara scooted her chair closer to Elena and placed her hand on Elena's arm. "How are you feeling Elena?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I feel fine today. Damon says I've been exposed to too much magic?" Elena said, sounding just as confused as she was.

Clara paused for a few seconds before responding. "I suppose you could say that, yes."

Elena then became more confused than ever. "Why do you not seem very convincing?" she asked.

"Elena, do you love Damon?" Clara asked smiling at Elena.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I do." said Elena with a faint smile, but confusion in her eyes.

Why was Clara asking her about Damon? Nothing Clara said had been adding up so far.

"Elena, how much do you know about what being a doppleganger truly means?" Clara asked.

The last thing Elena wanted to talk about was being a doppleganger. When was she going to be just herself?

"I know that so far there are two girls from the past whom I look just like. And that my blood can create hybrids. What else is there?" Elena asked.

"Well you certainly have all the details. But what does being a doppleganger truly mean?" Clara asked looking Elena right in the eye.

"I don't know." Elena said. "All I know is that my blood was valuable to some people with selfish intentions."

"Elena, dopplegangers were created so the valuable blood would never run out. Whether or not your blood is needed, magic is determined to keep the bloodline running." Clara said.

After a short pause, she continued and gripped Elena's arm tighter. "And sometimes, there are loopholes in magic and nature. Whether we believe them to be possible or not. When Damon described your symptoms to me, I knew I needed to see you. Hence the spell I connected us with, so you would come and I could confirm what I have just confirmed."

Confirmed what? If Elena wasn't already baffled enough, she was now completely lost. The topics Clara was bringing up and her explanations weren't adding up. Her relationship with Damon? Doppleganger? Bloodline? Nature and magic's loopholes? Nothing made sense-

And then it hit her. Like a brick wall.

Elena was taken aback by her realization, and stood up from her chair. "You don't mean?"

"When you came in I could hear it, and I knew." Clara said in a calming voice.

"Hear what?" Elena asked fearfully.

Clara slowly approached her and placed one of Elena's hands over her lower abdomen and closed her eyes.

And then Elena heard it. As it grew louder, everything she knew to be true at that moment now seemed like a lie.

It was a heartbeat.

With the immediate sense of panic, Elena used her vampire speed to leave the house, get back into her car, and drive away. She didn't know whether or not Clara had tried to come after her, but she didn't care.

Tears streamed down her face as she drove back in the direction of Mystic Falls. The old woman had to be crazy right? There was no way she could actually be _pregnant._ The word now sounded so foreign to her. Though a family was something she had always wanted, Elena had grown to accept the fact that a baby would never be in her future as a vampire. Her mind flashed back to when Damon dragged her to Georgia so long ago.

 _"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try."_

Damon. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that when she returned home, she had to figure out a way to tell him.

Damon was the father of this child.

But it couldn't be true. It was impossible and she refused to believe it. So when she drove into Mystic Falls, she stopped at the local convenience store and picked up something she thought she would never even have to touch, let alone rely on for what she feared could be the best and worst news of her life.

Elena tried her best to maintain her composure before entering the Salvatore boarding house when she finally returned home. Luckily, it was raining so it wouldn't be that hard to cover up what a mess she looked like.

She walked in the door and entered the parlor to find Stefan across the room shooting a game of pool by himself, Jeremy sitting on the couch focused on some video game, and Damon lounged in an armchair with a glass of bourbon.

"Well you look like a hot mess. A hot one." Damon said smirking in her direction, which now was oddly comforting.

He set his glass down and walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. She buried her face in his neck and took in his scent. He smelled of pine and soap, with the unmistakable scent of bourbon on his breath. There was no better smell in Elena's opinion, and she felt the safest in his arms. The memory of the tiny little heartbeat Clara revealed to her came back, and the fear came rushing back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a bath." she said.

"I can join you if you like." Damon said flirtatiously.

Elena gave him a playful punch. "Not tonight, Damon." she said.

Although, if there wasn't something else she needed to do, she might have just taken him up on his offer.

"I love you." Damon said.

"I love you too." Elena said looking into his blue eyes. She leaned up to give him a kiss and then headed upstairs.

Just to be safe, she locked the bedroom door behind her before heading into the bathroom. She then removed the little box from the pocket of her jacket. She opened it and took out the little white and blue plastic pregnancy test.

The few minutes she had to wait seemed like an eternity. However, when the timer went off, she was reluctant to get up and look.

She walked over to the counter and picked up the test. She lowered her eyes to the screen and gulped.

Clear as day, was a bold plus sign.

She was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, so for whatever reason I haven't been able to see any new reviews since December 30th. I have 18 total and I am only able to see 4. :( Pretty bummed since the feedback on this story has been so positive. If you guys are able to see my reviews, let me know. I've emailed site support but have yet to hear back. So I suppose if you have something urgent to tell me, just PM me. :)**

 **Anyways, thank you all and without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

 **-xoxo Zaya**

Elena stood in front of the full length mirror in one of the guest bedrooms, examining her abdomen that still seemed as flat as it had always been. She turned and looked from different angles, not sure whether she hoped to see any difference or not.

It had been three days since her trip to Clara's and the positive pregnancy test. She had yet to believe any of it was true, much less tell Damon.

Elena had made an appointment with the town's OB/GYN for that day. This was something she never thought she would have to do so young, and not at all since she became a vampire. It seemed a little ridiculous, but she didn't see any other options. The only way she would believe it, was with a doctor's confirmation. She wondered what the doctor's judgement on her would be, considering he or she most likely knew her father, Dr. Grayson Gilbert.

Boy, how dissappointed he would be.

She was broken from her train of thought when her cellphone rang. She saw that it was Caroline and picked up.

"Hey Care. What's up?"

"Elena! Where are you? You were supposed to meet me and Bonnie an hour ago to pick out new outfits for the party tonight. Duke only comes home from Duke a couple times a year Elena!" Caroline scorned.

Crap. Elena had forgotten all about the party and her plans to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Caroline! I completely forgot." Elena apologized.

"Well hurry up and get here! There are sales like crazy." Caroline said in her typical peppy voice.

"Uhh...I can't. I'm sorry I made other plans with Damon." Elena lied. If she had told the truth and said it was a doctors appointment, then Caroline would definitely know something was up. Vampires typically don't need doctors.

"Seriously Elena?" Bonnie said, making Elena realize she was on speaker phone.

"I'm sorry guys. Have fun shopping and I'll meet you at the party tonight." Elena said and then abrubtly hung up the phone.

Her two best friends didn't especially care for Damon, and hated him even more when Elena ditched them for him.

If they only knew the truth.

* * *

"Congratulations, Elena." Dr. Mindy Reath the OB/GYN said as she came into the examination room. "You are pregnant."

So the cheap storebought test wasn't lying. Great.

"Wow." Elena said, not really knowing how she felt anymore.

"If you'd like, I can escort you to the ultrasound rooms and get a tech to look around and see how far along you are, since you say you aren't sure." Dr. Reath said smiling.

This very statement made every hair on Elena stand on end. A witch making Elena hear a heartbeat that could or couldn't be real was completely different than being able to see her baby. If it even existed.

"Yeah." Elena said trying to cover up how troubled she sounded. "I'd like that."

"Right this way." Dr. Reath smiled.

Elena was led down another hallway and escorted into a dimly lit room with a bed and screen beside it.

"An ultrasound technician will be with you shortly." Dr. Reath said closing the door.

Elena only had to wait a few minutes before a middle aged woman wearing scrubs came through the door.

"Elena Gilbert?" she said looking at her clipboard, sounding not very enthusiastic.

"Yes." Elena said hesitantly.

The ultrasound tech. pulled a cart over from the corner and turned the screen on.

"Lift up your shirt please." she said, and Elena did. "This might be a little cold."

The woman applied some cool blue gel to Elena's stomach and started moving the wand around.

At first, the screen looked like nothing but a gray blur and all Elena could hear were swishing noises. Then the tech. squinted at the screen, and everything went into focus.

"There. You see this little white area? That's your baby." she said.

It looked like nothing more than a peanut, but it was there. Along with the image, was a clear heartbeat. Elena was speechless.

Then all of a sudden, for a moment, she had no fear. While looking at the tiny figure on the screen, all the emotions she had been feeling for the past few days were gone. At this moment in time, all Elena felt was love.

"It looks like you're about four weeks along. Everything looks like it's coming along nicely." the tech. said as she began packing up the equipment.

Now that she had just seen what she had seen, Elena couldn't deny it anymore.

This was real.

* * *

Elena's heart was pounding louder than ever before when she entered the front door of the Salvatore boarding house.

She had to tell Damon.

She put her stuff down by the front door and walked upstairs. When she entered the master bedroom, she found Damon relaxing on the bed with a book in hand, once again indicating that he was having a boring afternoon.

Well, things were about to get a lot less boring.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked without looking up from his book.

Elena hesitated. "Damon, we need to talk."

"If you're wanting to tell me how handsome I am, trust me, I already know." he said looking up and smirking.

"Damon, I'm serious." she said.

He put down his book and was over to Elena in the literal blink of an eye.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked sweeping some strands of hair behind her ear, looking concerned.

"I'm fine its just..." she hesitated.

"Elena, spit it out. What's going on?" he asked looking confused.

"I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." she said.

He just looked at her waiting for her to spill.

When she hesitated again, he spoke. "Oh come on, how bad can it be? You didn't kiss my brother did you?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Well then what is it?" he asked exhasperated.

"I went to go see Clara yesterday." she told him.

He sighed. "I figured you would." he said walking over to his book and putting it back on the shelf. "You're curious like that." he said turning around again to face her with his signature smirk.

"She told me something. Something she didn't tell you." she said.

"And what would that be?" he said almost mocking her.

She hesitated for longer than usual.

"Elena-"

"I'm pregnant, Damon."

His smirk turned into a look of confusion. "What?"

"I know, I didn't think it was possible either, but apparently it is."

"Wait, so Clara told you this?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I didn't believe her at first so I went to the doctor today. And it's true."

Damon said nothing, and just stared at Elena with a blank expression.

When the pause got longer, Elena spoke. "Say something."

"I'm gonna go get some air." he said and walked past her out of the room, looking more shocked than Elena had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena laid horizontally on the couch in the parlor and stared into the fire burning in the fireplace. Damon had left hours ago, and she hadn't heard from him since. Just as she began contemplating going up to bed, she heard the front door open. Considering Stefan was with Caroline and Jeremy was upstairs playing video games, there was nobody else it could be besides the person Elena wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to or not.

Damon lifted her legs at the ankles and set them on his lap as he sat down on the couch beside her. Elena never looked away from the fireplace and neither of them said a word for what seemed like an eternity.

Damon took a drink from his glass of bourbon and finally spoke. "I went to see Clara." he said looking into the fire as well.

Elena said nothing, but pulled something from her pocket and enclosed it in Damon's hands. It was the ultrasound picture she was given earlier that day. He opened it and gazed at the image with mixed expressions that Elena couldn't quite make out. Disbelief? Anger? Astonishment? His eyes said many things, but his mouth soon showed the tiniest glimmer of what Elena thought could be a smile starting to form.

Damon sighed as he lowered the ultrasound photograph. "So I guess this is really happening to us." he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I guess it is." she said, then turned to him bursting into tears. "What are we gonna do?"

Damon quickly put down his glass and took her in his arms. "Shhhh it'll be okay."

"Are you mad at me?" she sobbed.

"Mad at you? Are you kidding?" he said looking into her eyes and sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elena sniffled and held his hand to her face.

"Elena, there are a lot of words to describe how I'm feeling right now but mad isn't one of them." he said with tears forming in his eyes as well.

Elena broke down again and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so scared." she sobbed.

"Shhh, I know...I am too." he said resting his chin on top of her head.

* * *

The next day, Elena and Damon returned to Clara's house.

"You're pregnancy should run like any normal human pregnancy. You'll vomit, have mood swings, cravings, and of course you'll start to blow up like a balloon pretty fast. And at the end of nine months you'll have that beautiful baby. And it will be beautiful looking at the two of you." Clara rambled as Elena and Damon sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"Wait wait wait." Damon blurted before she could go on. "So is this kid going to be some bloodsucking monster from birth or what? Will it grow up? How does this even work?"

Damon had a point. Elena had been wondering the same things ever since she found out.

"Vampirism always follows the rules of no feeding on the young. Same goes for the young feeding. A born vampire will not turn until the age of 16." Clara informed them. "However I must warn you, vampire children can be little terrors." she chuckled.

"Wait. How common is this exactly?" Elena asked.

"There has to be some other celestial reason. Like you being the doppleganger. Otherwise, it would be impossible." Clara replied. "Now you two better run along home. It's getting late, and I'm an old woman.

"Thank you, Clara. For your help." Elena said gratefully. Damon said nothing, as expected. He hadn't said much since she told him the news.

* * *

"So, when are we going to tell everyone else?" Damon asked as the two drove back toward Mystic Falls. "You won't be able to hide it for very long."

"I think we need to tell them as soon as possible." Elena said. "They'll support us. I'm sure of it."

"You and your optimistic self." he said.

"It's not like they knew it was any more possible than we did." she stated.

Damon just stared at the road ahead of them. Literally, and metaphorically.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I felt like Elena telling Damon needed to be a seperate chapter given its signifigance. Thank you all so much for tuning in and leaving such kind feedback.**

 **-xoxo Zaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know it's been about a week since I've updated. I apologize, life got a bit crazy. This is a short chapter due to the amount of time I had, but it serves as a little comic relief. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-xoxo Zaya**

Elena had always heard about the mood swings of pregnant women, but never did she imagine them to be like this. As a vampire, her emotions were heightened anyway. Adding pregnancy into the equation set the next week at a whole new level of unpredictable.

The morning exactly after a week Elena told him she was pregnant, she beat Damon waking up for the first time in history. And she was cheerful. More cheerful than she had ever felt. She hopped out of bed, got ready for the day, and had breakfast made for her and Damon by 5 am.

"Rise and shine!" she said to wake Damon as she turned on the lights in the bedroom, carrying a tray full of food in the other hand.

He slowly raised his head and squinted at her. "Elena?" he asked still half asleep and obviously very confused.

"Come on sleepyhead, we have a long day ahead of us." she said in a perky tone as she set the tray down on the bedside table.

"We do?" he asked propping himself up in the bed, still dazed and confused.

"Well, not exactly. But I just feel so great, Damon! So I thought, why not get the day started early?" she said plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Well I figured that would be around 9 or 10 like usual but-"

"Look, I made pancakes and everything!" she said gesturing towards the tray.

"Elena, are you feeling okay?" he asked eyeing her.

"Damon. I'm fine." she said in a voice more like the one she used all the time when speaking to him.

He hesitated and then shrugged. "Well, I guess we don't want the food to get cold now do we?"

* * *

Later that day, Elena and Damon returned from the Mystic Mart with bags full of groceries. Stefan had been complaining for a few days about the lack of food in the house. And for good reason. Elena had been more hungry than usual, and even craved strange things sometimes. The weirdest so far was probably when Damon walked in on her dipping pickles in peanut butter. She didn't even like pickles. Not to mention, she had been going through twice the amount of blood bags than normal.

Stefan came into the kitchen to help the couple put the groceries away.

"Frosting?" he asked sounding confused as he held up the can.

That was Elena's most recent craving.

"It was on sale." Damon lied.

As Elena was sorting through the bags of groceries and putting things away, she accidentally dropped a can on the floor, and the contents of it spilled all over.

"Smooth." Stefan teased her.

Elena stared at the mess on the floor, and she felt her throat begin to burn. Her lips began to quiver and tears welled up in her eyes. Tears turned into crying, and eventually she was bawling.

The Salvatore brothers looked at her completely baffled.

"Elena? Hey, it's okay." Damon said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Elena, it's just a little mess. It's fine I'll clean it up." Stefan said still baffled at why she was crying. She normally would have laughed it off.

"I-I'm s-sorry." she choked out through her sobbing. She was getting tears all over Damon's shoulder.

Stefan gave Damon a bewildered look. "What the?" he mouthed.

Damon gave him a little shrug with Elena still in his embrace and continued comforting her.

* * *

"Damon, seriously I tell you not to leave your dirty glasses laying out all over the place every single day! I'm sick of the mess, when are you going to listen?!" Elena yelled, her face beet red and her eyes full of rage.

Damon stared back at her with wide eyes. He looked a bit scared.

"Oh, don't move and clean it up or anything! Keep being inconsiderate! Why don't you add more to this giant mess while you're at it?!" she raged.

"Elena, there's literally one glass-"

"You know what? I'm going upstairs. I can't deal with this right now." she huffed and stomped up the stairs.

Damon heard muffled laughter coming from the entryway to the kitchen. He turned to see Stefan standing there with a glass of liquor in his hand. "How could you be so cruel, Damon? Your behavior is despicable." he said mocking him.

"I don't get it." Damon said looking bewildered.

"Sorry, brother. That's mine actually." Stefan chuckled walking over to pick up the empty glass.

* * *

Later that night, Elena entered her bedroom to see Damon folding some of his clothes and putting them away. He turned to face her when he heard her shut the door.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a nearby chair. "Come here." she said seductively. She pushed him down onto the chair, sat on his lap straddling him, and began kissing him passionately.

"Elena-" Damon started to speak but she wouldn't let him finish. They continued the fierce makeout session and Elena pulled away and began ripping open his button down shirt. She continued planting kisses on him.

"Elena, you know how much I'd love to do this right now but-"

"But what?" she asked, not stopping what she was doing.

"Is it...you know, safe?" he asked.

"Of course it is, Damon. Now shut up and kiss me." she said with an alluring tone of voice and seductive smile.

"Gladly." he said with a seductive smirk of his own. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around him and carried her over to the bed.

Now this was a mood swing Damon didn't mind.

 **Had to stop it here to keep it rated T. Hope you enjoyed. ;) R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So first off I want to apologize for my terrible updating regime. I'm a high school student so my schedule got hectic with tests and extracurricular activities this past week. But I'm back and wrote this chapter in spurts since I want to start making them longer. Hope you enjoy!**

Elena couldn't tell whether or not the last section of her hair just wasn't straightening, or she was just killing time. As she ran the hair straightener through the last few strands of hair over and over again, Damon appeared in the doorway of the master bathroom.

He stood there for a moment before he spoke. "Careful. You're gonna burn your hair off. And I happen to like your hair."

Elena let out an exhasperated sigh and set the flat iron down on the counter. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to them." she said turning to him.

Today was the day she was going to tell Bonnie and Caroline. They had made lunch plans for that afternoon, and she had to find a way to slip her two best friends the news.

"They're your best friends, Elena. Everything's gonna be fine." he said, then shrugged. "I mean, Caroline might pretend to hate me but I'm pretty sure she loves...babies."

Baby. The word still sounded so foreign.

"Oh yeah? And what about Stefan? And Alaric? And Jeremy? And Matt and everyone else? How am I going to tell them?" she said grabbing an eyeliner pencil, about to line her eyes even more than she already had before Damon grabbed it out of her hand.

"You're starting to look like Katherine." he said, tossing the pencil back on the counter. "Now go tell your best friends why you've been dodging them for the past two weeks and...we'll figure out how to tell everyone else eventually."

"Well considering I'm almost 13 weeks I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hide it so..." Elena said.

"Just stop worrying. Everything's gonna be fine." he said.

He tried to make her feel better, but he didn't sound very convincing. If there was one person more shaken up about the whole ordeal than Elena was, it was Damon.

She sighed and gave him a hug. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he replied, though he sounded distant.

She pulled away and looked at him. "You know, Damon." she said looking down and grabbing his hands. "I've been so caught up in my own shock and how I'm going to tell everyone and...I guess I just haven't really asked you how you feel."

He looked down and back up at her. "Blondie and Bon Bon are gonna wonder where you are. Better get going." he said with a small smile. Damon was never very good at talking about his feelings.

Elena nodded. "I'll see you when I get back?" she asked.

"Of course." he said attempting a small smile.

* * *

"Well it's nice to see you're actually alive." Caroline said irritated as Elena sat down and the outdoor table at Mystic Grill, twenty minutes late. Her two friends already had their food.

"Sorry I...got held up." Elena said.

"Well I hope rolling around in the sheets with Damon for an extra twenty minutes was worth it." Caroline accused.

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolded.

"No, she's right. I'm sorry I'm late." Elena said.

Caroline said nothing and took a bite of her salad, pouting like usual.

"Where have you been Elena? We've been worried about you." Bonnie said reaching to touch her hand sounding concerned.

"Umm, just everything. Life's been...crazy I guess." she said.

"Elena, we've been best friends for years. Whatever is going on, you can tell us." Bonnie said. "Right Caroline?"

Caroline stayed silent until Bonnie nudged her. "Right." she sighed in response.

"I know, it's just...well the thing is, I don't even really know how to say it." Elena said.

And she didn't. These were her two best friends and this was the first thing she had no idea how to spit out. Maybe it was because she was afraid they would judge her? Or maybe it was because the mere idea of her being pregnant was so hard to fathom that she could hardly believe it herself.

"Oh just spit it out already." Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolded her a second time.

"What? She's ditched us I don't know how many times this month and I'm sick of it! I want to know what could be so important that she can't just spill!"

"Caroline, that is not the way to get your best friend to talk to you."

"Is she our best friend though? Because she sure hasn't been acting like it."

"Caroline you have to be a little more-"

"I'm pregnant." Elena blurted out interrupting their argument.

The two girls turned their heads away from eachother slowly to look at Elena.

"What?" Caroline said laughing a little in disbelief.

"It's true." Elena said.

"Elena..." Bonnie started.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why but...I am." Elena said looking up at the two girls.

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I got both doctor and witch confirmation, and my jeans are feeling a little tight. So, yes. I'm sure." Elena said.

Caroline and Bonnie stayed silent for a moment until Caroline brought her hands up to her mouth which was forming a smile. "Oh." she said sounding shocked, but not in a bad way.

Bonnie on the other hand, just looked shocked. "Damon...?" she asked.

"Yeah." Elena said and looked down at the table.

"How is this even possible?" Bonnie asked, still not looking convinced.

"One of nature's loopholes I guess. I really don't know. I'm still shocked." Elena said.

"Elena are you sure this isn't a mistake? It's-"

"Oh shut up Bonnie!" Caroline interrupted her and then looked toward Elena.

"Elena! You're going to have a baby! I'm going to be an auntie!" Caroline said grabbing Elena's hand with a smile bigger than ever.

Baby. The word was still foreign.

Bonnie still sat there not saying a word.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? How far along are you? Elena I can't believe this! This is a miracle!" Caroline said excitedly.

"I don't know yet Caroline. I think I'm about 12 weeks." Elena said, chuckling at her friend's excitement.

"I have to go." Bonnie said, getting up from her chair.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said in disbelief.

"I have things to do." Bonnie said. "I'll see you guys later."

Elena's heart sank as she watched her friend walk off.

"Okay, I guess I'll just pay for your meal then. Thanks a lot Bonnie." Caroline shouted after her. She then turned back to Elena. "It's okay Elena, she's just surprised. You know how seriously she takes all that 'balance of nature' stuff. She'll come around."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." Elena said nodding, but still looked hurt.

"I am so sorry about being mad earlier by the way...I totally get it now." Caroline apologized and then rambled on about buying baby clothes and things like that.

Elena's mind was too preoccupied with how hurt she was by Bonnie's reaction to listen to Caroline. Of all the reactions her best friend could have had, Elena didn't one like that.

* * *

"So are you planning on telling me what's been going on with you lately?"

Elena jumped and spun around towards the entryway to the kitchen when she heard Stefan's voice.

"Stefan you scared me!" she exclaimed putting her hand on her chest.

"My bad." he said putting his hands up in a defensive position. "You're not gonna stab me with that knife are you? Because you almost stabbed Damon the other day. Which brings me back to asking you what exactly is going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said turning back around and continued mixing the cake batter she had been working on. Her latest craving.

"Elena. I'm not blind, I can see the way you've been acting." he said.

"I haven't been acting any different, Stefan." she insisted.

"Really? Because you're mixing cake batter. You made a cake yesterday." he said.

"I like cake okay?" she said.

"Elena this weird behavior started when you were sick a couple weeks ago. Please just tell me what's going on."

Elena put down the mixing spoon and let out an exhasperated sigh. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later, though it was her biggest fear. She and Stefan were in love at one time, and it hurt him enough that she had fallen in love with his brother. She feared how he was going to react when he found out her and Damon were going to soon have something she knew he wanted most in the world. A family.

"Okay. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out and call me crazy okay?" she said.

"Okay..." Stefan said confused.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause as Stefan stood there and stared back at Elena blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." she said.

"Yeah I heard you...I'm just a little confused. What do you mean your pregnant?" he asked.

"I mean, somehow one of nature's loopholes went into action and now there's a living ...something inside of me."

Realizing that this was the first time she had ever said that out loud, she gulped.

"Elena..."

"I know it's impossible. But please don't ask me if I'm sure because yes I'm sure and I'm probably more shocked than anyone else." she said.

"Is it Damon's?" Stefan asked looking at the floor. Elena couldn't tell whether or not he was hurt or angry. He was probably a little bit of both.

"Of course it is. Who else's would it be?" Elena asked a bit insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that, Elena I just..." he sighed sitting down.

"I know a family is all you ever wanted and I'm sorry..." she said.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" he asked. "Elena, while this is one hell of a shocker you shouldn't be sorry about anything. I'm happy for you and my brother."

"Really?" Elena asked with a hint of a smile.

"Of course. I'm your friend Elena and I already have a family, even if it isn't kids of my own. I'm perfectly happy with being Uncle Stefan." he said.

"Thanks, Stefan." Elena said relieved with a smile.

"But I have to ask...how does this work exactly?" Stefan asked. "You know...the whole vampire pregnancy thing."

"Well I went and saw a witch. She says all will be normal with it until it's older and he or she develops vampire traits. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how the whole thing works either." she replied.

Stefan nodded. "Well either way, it's Damon's kid so get ready to have quite the handful."

* * *

"This better be good, Damon. I blew off lunch with Jo." Alaric said sitting down beside Damon at the Mystic Grill.

"Oh it's good all right." Damon said staring at the counter and taking a shot of whiskey.

"Scotch, please." Alaric said to the bartender. "Okay, what's so important that you've started drinking at noon?" he asked Damon.

"What do you know about being a daddy?" Damon asked taking a swig of his bourbon with a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Obviously nothing since I just gave up a date with my incredibly hot doctor girlfriend. Why?" Alaric asked.

"Because I'm gonna need some advice asap." Damon said.

"Seriously, Damon I don't have time for this." Alaric said rolling his eyes and standing up.

"I'm not kidding Ric. Sit back down." Damon said. "A shot of whiskey for my friend here. Make it good." he said to the bartender.

Alaric looked baffled. "What are you talking about, Damon?"

"I mean, nature screwed me over and I got Elena pregnant. So I asked you to meet be here because I'm in an extestensial crisis and I don't know what to do." Damon said.

"Are you sure?" asked Alaric.

"If I wasn't sure do you really think I would be sitting here talking to you about this? I know how ridiculous it sounds but it's happening so I could really use some sound advice." Damon said taking another drink.

"Is this not what you want?" Alaric asked.

"I never said I didn't want it. I just didn't expect it. I haven't exactly proved myself to be the father type. Hell, all I knew about dads as a kid was my own who abused my mother along with Stefan and me." Damon said with a pained look in his eyes. "What if I'm no good at it?"

Alaric shrugged and swigged his drink. "I think it's something you choose to be good at. Your dad was an asshole. That doesn't mean you have to be."

"Do you really think I'm capable of being able to take care of a baby? Their so small and fragile and...and what if I screw everything up?" Damon asked grimacing, picturing all the bad things that were bound to happen with him as a father.

"I guess get to practicing changing diapers man." Alaric laughed patting his friend on the back.

* * *

"What?" Jeremy asked after Elena broke the news to him.

"I'm pregnant, Jer. It's a long story but I wanted to tell you." Elena said.

"Wow." Jeremy said looking amazed. "So I'm gonna be an uncle?"

Elena laughed and smiled with relief that her brother seemed excited. "Yes, you are."

"This is insane." he said pulling Elena into a hug. "Have you told Damon yet?"

"Yeah...he's a little shocked, just like me. But he'll come around." she said.

Or at least she hoped he would.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well first off, thanks to all of you who are still tuned in. I'm so sorry for the long wait, as I said last time, life is crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Elena groaned in frustration as she tossed another shirt from inside her closet. It landed on the bed where Damon was, laying down with his legs crossed at the ankles. He was surrounded by all the other items of clothing Elena had thrown.

"Elena." Damon spoke.

Another shirt came flying at him followed by another angry gripe.

"Elena." he repeated.

Finally, Elena burst out of the closet wearing jeans and a black camisole top, revealing her newly portruding baby bump. It was small, but had reached the point where it was becoming hard to hide.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear. I popped." she said frustrated, guesturing toward her abdomen.

She new she eventually would begin to show, but it happened before she expected it to. She couldn't figure out why exactly it bothered her so much, considering everyone close to her knew. Maybe it was because of all the judgemental looks she would get in the grocery store from her old high school teachers and people who had no remote idea of her situation.

She turned to the mirror and set a hand on her growing stomach. She sighed.

Damon looked at her and got up from the bed. He walked over to Elena and turned her so she was looking into his eyes.

"Elena. Calm down, and put a damn shirt on." he said.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and began sorting through the items of clothing she had tossed in her fit of annoyance.

"You're still small. And cute!" Damon said trying to make her feel better.

"Small?!" Elena said turning toward him. "Damon I look like a whale."

"Whatever you say Moby-Dick." he said raising an eyebrow at her as he backed out of the room.

She threw a shirt at him as he walked away. The truth was, she new she wasn't huge. The bump growing on her abdomen was still very small, but very noticable in spite of her small frame. She knew she would grow bigger and that made what was happening all the more real.

"I'll be in the car!" Damon shouted from the stairs.

Her and Damon hadn't talked about the pregnancy much, but today was Elena's four month ultrasound appointment. The couple decided that they would go together even though the whole situation was still a shock to the both of them.

Finally, Elena gave up and put on a white fitted sweater with purple stripes running horizontally across it. She put on a pair of black riding boots and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She placed her hand on top of the small bump again.

"Baby, you're really starting to stress me out." she said quietly, talking to her bump. Though she wasn't entirely joking, a small smile formed on her lips.

* * *

As Elena and Damon sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office, they recieved many strange looks from the other citizens of Mystic Falls. It was a small town, so everybody knew everybody. Of course, they all knew that Elena had dated Stefan. As if being with Stefan's older brother didn't already make her look bad enough, now she was pregnant.

Elena leaned over to Damon, who was pretending to be interested in an issue of People Magazine.

"Damon. Everyone is staring at us." she whispered through clenched teeth.

"They're just jealous they don't get to see Little Damon today." he said quietly with a smirk.

"Little Damon? What if it's a girl?" Elena chuckled rolling her eyes.

"It's still Little Damon." he said turning the page in his magazine.

"Whatever you say, Daddy Damon." Elena said.

Damon looked up and met Elena's eyes. He looked like he might be about to smile, when the nurse came in and called Elena's name.

The couple followed the nurse into the same dimly lit room Elena had been in before.

"A tech will be with you in a moment." the nurse said.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

Although the nurse seemed friendly, Elena figured even she was judging her.

Elena's phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Caroline.

 _News?!_

Caroline was now bugging Elena constantly, asking questions about her pregnancy. Since Elena had told her about the ultrasound appointment, Caroline was eager to find out the gender of the baby. More eager than Elena was. It was still hard for her to believe that this was real.

Elena replied to Caroline's text.

 _still waiting, care. will let u know_

Moments later, Caroline replied

 _I want to know as soon as you find out!_

Elena chuckled a little as she put her phone away in the pocket of her jeans.

"Caroline wants to know as soon as we find out." she said turning to Damon who was standing beside the bed.

"Of course she does." he said.

"I just wish Bonnie cared." Elena said sadly.

She hadn't heard much from Bonnie since she told her two best friends the news. Caroline was overjoyed, but Bonnie seemed genuinely uninterested which saddened her.

"She'll come around." said Damon.

Just then, the ultrasound tech came in the room. It was a different one than last time, and to Elena's relief she looked much friendlier.

"Good afternoon." the tech said in a friendly tone while getting all the equipment together. "Elena right?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

"And are you the father?" the woman asked Damon.

"Uh..yes." he replied sounding a little unsure of himself. He recieved a glance from the ultrasound technician.

"Yes, I am the father." he repeated, forcing confidence in his words.

"Okay. Well, Elena if you would please lift up your shirt. This gel will feel a little cold."

Elena did as she was told. The technician moved the wand around for a while before the picture focused.

"Here's your baby. Everything looks fine, and if you want...I'm pretty confident about the gender if you'd like to know." said the tech.

Elena looked over at Damon, who's full attention was on the screen with the picture of the baby. She turned back to the ultrasound tech.

"Yes, we'd like to know." she said and then gulped. She realized then that she was very nervous.

"Well, it looks like you're carrying a healthy baby girl. Congratulations." the tech said smiling.

Elena's heart skipped a beat. A girl.

These words caught Damon's attention, and he and Elena made eye contact. He looked back at the screen looking mesmerized.

"Wow." he whispered.

"If you look right here, this is her head." the technician said, pointing at the screen. "And you see down here? These are her little feet."

Elena could make out the figure of a very tiny baby. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes. This was real. This baby was inside of her.

The tech looked at the couple and smiled. "It was nice seeing you two today. Hope all goes well for the three of you." she said and left the room.

Elena rolled her shirt down and got up from the bed.

The couple drove back to the Salvatore boarding house without saying much. When they got into their bedroom, they stood facing one another.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked her, still looking a bit shocked.

"I feel..." Elena started. She felt a whole jumble of emotions, but the one that filled her heart most was love. She had a baby inside of her. And her and Damon created it.

"I feel like I want to kiss you." she said joyfully, and immediately leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Later that night, Elena remembered her promise to Caroline. She took out her phone and sent her best friend a text message.

 _It's a girl._

Elena paused before putting her phone away, and decided to type a message to Bonnie.

 _It's a girl..._

Immediately after she sent the text to Bonnie, Elena recieved a text back from Caroline.

 _OMG! We are going baby shopping. Tomorrow. Noon._

Caroline's reply was the only one she recieved that night.

 **A/N: Are you guys liking this story so far? Yes, no, maybe so? Review and let me know! I tend to write faster the more feedback I get.**

 **Also...**

 **Check out my new oneshot feat. little Damon and mama Lily. :)**

 **s/11764853/1/Mama-s-Here**


End file.
